Holiday Love
by Willowpelt12
Summary: The Sonic Team are celebrating Christmas but with some romance. I am taking requests for couples.
1. Chapter 1

In honor of the holiday I decided to write a story thats set during Christmas! Ok, as an early X-mas gift I decided that if you want you can choose a couple you want written in here by either pm or review. Please, no malexmale or femalexfemale couples. The other chapters don't have to be related to this chapter so if someone wants I can do Shadamy even though I did Sonamy.

Tails:"Willow does not own any Sonic characters. They all belong to Sega except for Lenny."

Holiday Magic

Sonic the hedgehog was walking through the park as he headed towards Tails place. Normally the speedy hedgehog would run over and be there in about two seconds but he wanted to enjoy the scenery. It had snowed last night so the ground was pure white. No one had been to the park yet so the snow was still smooth and undisturbed. A small escaped the heros muzzle. Christmas was around the corner and he still had some shopping to do. Tails and Knuckles were easy to shop for. For his two-tailed brother he bought some new tool and for his barb fisted frienemy he bought a punching bag, which would hopefully last longer than the last one. The girls were the tough ones. Something sparkly would be the best choice for Rouge, maybe a jewelry box for Cream, and for Amy. Nothing came to mind and this year he wanted to get her a good gift.

"Sonic!" A feminine voice yelled from somewhere behind him.

Turning his head, he spotted a pink hedgehog running towards him. Amy Rose was happily running towards him with a bright cheery smile. Her usual red dress was replaced with a smiliar one except it was obviously made for panting female finally caught up to him and her arms instantly wrapped around him. Death hug was engaged and Sonic began to gasp for air. It amazed him how strong she was, it took a lot of strength to break out of her hugs and when he did she would just hug him tighter.

"A-Amy! C-can't br-breathe!" By now his face matched the color of his fur.

Hearing this Amy released him with a giggle,"Sorry Sonikku. I sort of got carried away." Her jade eyes stared up into his emerald ones while she began to rock back and forth on her heels. "So are you excited for the holiday party coming up?"

Able to breathe now, the cobalt hedgehog gave her his trademark smile. "Of course! Its been awhile since everyone has gotten together. It will be nice to see them all, Rouge even got Shadow to agree to come over." The red and black hedgehog had declined the first time but Rouge had somehow gotten him to agree.

"Really? Thats good. Shadow needs to get out more," she commented as she placed her hands behind her back. "I better go. I was actually on my way to Creams but I spotted you so I thought I'd say hi. Well see you later!" Amy yelled over her shoulder, taking off once again.

The smile on the blue males face faltered slightly as he watched her run off. Sure Amy could be annoying at times but who wasn't? Her company was still enjoyable after she was done hugging or chasing him. Reluctantly, our hero continued his trek through the snow.

Reaching Tails house, he knocked on the door. A yellow fox answered and smiled up at the older mobian. Pulling Sonic in, he led him into the living room by the wrist.

"I'm glad your here! I need your opinion." The kitsune exclaimed as he quickly ran upstairs. He ran back down but had a box in his hands,"I found a gift for Amy and I wanted your input." Taking the top off, a pair of winter boots, that was very popular among girls, was revealed.

A low whistle was emitted from Sonic. "She is going to love them Tails. I wish I knew what to give her." He had seen Amy staring at the boots through a window, but he had wanted to get her something besides boots since he had gotten her a jacket that she had wanted last year.

Tails cast a glance at his shoulder at his friend. "Sonic she will love whatever you get her. She isn't materialistic and also your her idol. Anyway, its the thought that counts." Spinning his tails, he flew up to a shelf and placed the box up there.

"Your right Tails! I'll go right now and find her a gift." Determination glowed in his eyes as he sped over to the door. "Thanks bro!" A blue streak was seen as he sped off into the distance.

A sweatdrop formed on the vulpines head as he let out a sigh. "You could of atleast shut the door," he muttered as he walked over to close his door.

Running at full speed, snow flew up behind him as he kept running. Some unlucky bystanders were covered with snow but most of them managed to jump out of the way in time. The city entered his view and he quickened his pace. Screeching to a halt, he noticed a jewelry store and quickly headed inside. Sonics eyes widened in amazement as he saw glass displays everywhere and each were filled with different types of jewels and colors.

"May I help you?" A loud voice shouted in his ear, nearly scaring him out of his fur.

Heart hammering in his chest, he took a shaky breath. "N-no I'm fine." He answered a man who wore the company uniform.

The man weirded him out as his wide smile somehow grew wider. "Ok! Come get me if you need help!" He shouted once again.

Scared, he watched as the mans right eye began to slowly move towards the right but his left eye didn't move at all. Who were these people hiring? The insane grin remained as he continued to stare at the hedgehog. Feeling uncomfortable, the cobalt speedster slowly backed away from the crazy employee. Once he was out of his sight, which was behind an display case since he wasn't sure where he was looking, he began to look at the items. There were some bracelets and earings but the necklaces had the biggest variety. Thinking for a moment he chose to buy her a necklace. Amy rarely wore earings and she always wore her golden bracelets.

Just as he was looking at a pretty gold necklace, he felt like someone was staring at him. A shiver went down his spine as he tried to ignore the feeling. However, it only intensified the longer he kept his back turned. Unable to take it anymore, the hedgehog spun around and came face to face with the pyschotic man.

"AHHH!" Sonic jumped back in shock. What is wrong with this guy?

The man, whose name tag said Lenny, just smiled at the frightened hero. "I couldn't help but notice your fur looked soft. Can I pet it?" His right eye was still off but now his left eye began to veer off and he looked like a cracked out chameleon. No offense to Espio.

"No! You can not pet me," Sonic answered quickly as he took a step back.

Lenny didn't seem bothered by his answer. "Ok then. Can I call you Tubbles?" Breathing heavily, he leaned closer to the customer.

Confused and scared, he shook his head furiously,"There is no way you or anyone is going to call me Tubbles!"

"Fine. I'll call you Pluzie!" Lenny practically yelled as he reached forward to pat the hedgehogs head. His hand was swatted away and he frowned,"Thats not nice Pluzie! Go in the corner."

"Look! My name is not Pluzie! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and you can't tell me what to do. Just go away." Luckily Lenny seemed to understand and nodded his head happily. "Thank goodness thats over," he mumbled as the crazy employee skipped away to who knows where.

After examining and comparing several necklaces he finally chose one. Carrying his prize, he walked up to the cashier. Just his luck that Lenny had taken over the cash register. Resisting the urge to groan, Sonic simply walked up and placed down his selection.

"Wow! Thats pretty!" Lenny said as he noticed the object set down. "You got a lady?"

Slightly suprised that Lenny wasn't being a weirdo, he just smiled. "Sort of. She's a friend of mine and we are pretty close."

"Cool...does she smell good?" He asked as he picked it up.

"I...I don't know!" Sonic replied. He should of known.

Lenny began typing something on the register. "I had a girl once."

The blue speedster looked up at him feeling interested. "Really? What happened?"

"She was cheating on me," he spoke with no emotion in his voice. Sonic guessed he was hiding his pain.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Normally he would pat them on the shoulder but he honestly didn't want to touch this guy.

A goofy smile formed on Lennys lips,"Its ok. French poodles tend to cheat."

Sonic felt his brain stop working as he stared at the guy. Did he just say what he think he said? A french poodle? Did this guy just break out of a loony house? Handing Lenny the cash, he grabbed his gift and darted out of the store. That place wasn't going to see him for a long time.

Two weeks went by and it was finally Christmas Eve. Sonic had finally finished all his shopping for everyone. All his gifts were wrapped and ready to be taken over to Tails place. The party was going to be held in the kitsunes living room and some were going to stay the night. Picking up the boxes and bags, he carefully stacked them up before leaving his , running wasn't an option or he would drop the presents in the snow.

Tails greeted his friends as they arrived. Each one of them had presents that they intended to give out today. It was a tradition for them all. Everyone gets to open one gift from each person and they can open the rest on Christmas day. Amy arrived first, followed by Cream, Rouge dragging Knuckles, Blaze and Silver, Team Chaotix and finally Shadow. Inside, the others were mingling and sharing stories with one another. Except Shadow who leaned against a wall watching the others.

Time went by and soon it was time for everyone to open went over to Amy and placed a small box in her hands,"Merry Christmas Ames!

The pink hedgehog smiled and handed him a bag,"Merry Christmas Sonic!"

Sitting down, the two opened their gifts. Sonic easily opened the bag and lifted up a watch. Grinning, he quickly put it on his wrist. The watch was one of those expensive ones that were waterproof and weren't easy to break. The hero had wanted a watch but he never had enough time to find one that was diurable enough to not break easily.

"Thanks Ames! I love it!" Admiring the watch it took him a moment to notice how quiet she was. "You ok Ames?" He asked feeling nervous as she just stared into the box.

Lifting up her head, he was able to see the tears forming in her eyes. Worry shot through his body and he began to slightly panic. Didn't she like his gift?

"S-Sonic...I don't know what to say..." Reaching in, Amy pulled out the necklace. It had a big blue heart shaped gem on it that was the same color as Sonic. "I love it!" Without warning, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The hug wasn't too tight, it actually felt nice. Letting out a laugh, the blue hedgehog lightly returned the hug,"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to get you something special."

Amy pulled away, immediately putting it on. "Its perfect! I just love it Sonic!" Tears began to blur her vision but they were tears of joy. Unable to contain her happiness, she hugged the blushing male infront of her. "This is the best gift anyone could of given me, Sonikku."

While the others continued to exchange gifts, the two hedgehogs continued to embrace one another. These two were brought closer together from an act of kindness and from the spirit of Christmas.

Willowpelt12:"Yay! Ok before anyone asks or gets offended, Lenny is not mentally challenged. I just wanted to inform everyone just to be safe. Well I hoped you all liked it. Sorry if I made any mistakes, its 12:53 in the morning almost 1. If you want to see another couple then just follow the instructions on the top. I'm going to bed now."

Knuckles:"I didn't even get to say one thing in this story!"

Tails:"Its ok. You might be in another chapter."


	2. Chapter 2

This on is going to be a Silver and Blaze oneshot. I was suprised by how many people wanted to see this couple so I decided to do them first.

Can Love Conquer All?

A purple cat was seen walking down the sidewalk alone. The cat was none other than Blaze the Cat. She was heading to Creams house, where she was staying for the time being. Silver had suggested they go to Sonics world for the holidays and she had happily accepted. It had been some time since she had seen the young rabbit and she had missed her. Her companion was staying with Sonic, so Blaze hadn't seen him in awhile. The feline pinned her ears back as she thought about the silver hedgehog. For some time now, she had strong feelings for him but it was unclear how he felt about her. Obviously he liked her because they were friends but how much did he like her?

Shaking her head, Blaze pushed those thoughts away. There was a bigger problem than trying to figure out how Silver felt about her, she didn't have a gift for him. Sadly, she didn't have any idea what to give him. She didn't want to show up empty handed especially if he got her something, that would look bad. If she didn't give her love interest anything then he might never like her or stop liking her. But what if he didn't like her?

"Arrgh! I need to stop thinking about him!" Blaze slightly yelled at herself.

"Stop thinking about who?" A voice asked from behind.

Whirling around, yellow eyes met a pair of green eyes. The eyes belonged to a famous blue male known as Sonic the Hedgehog. It was quite a shock to see the speedster standing there, overhearing her outburst.

"N-No one!" She wanted to smack herself for stuttering like an idiot.

Sonic simply wagged his finger infront of her face,"You know you shouldn't stutter if you want to convince someone that your telling the truth. So since your obviously lying, who do you need to stop thinking about?"

Blaze knew he had a point so she reluctantly replied. "Silver," she muttered quietly but he was able to hear her.

The purple feline was sure that Sonic was going to laugh and make fun of her. To her astonishment he just grinned and nodded his head knowingly. Raising an eyebrow quizically, she watched him as he stood there in thought.

After a few moments he finally spoke,"So I am guessing you like him. Otherwise you wouldn't be thinking about him so much and feeling aggravated about it." The hedgehog lightly tapped his finger against his chin,"So why exactly are you thinking about him so much for? Problems?"

"Well," Blaze began as she crossed her arms,"I don't know what I'm going to give him for Christmas."

A laugh followed and instantly she pinned her ears back feeling embarrassed. Once the blue blur noticed the fire forming around her hands he quickly stopped. Even he was smart enough to know not to push her buttons to much, unless he wanted to be a burnt hedgehog. As the laughing died down so did the threat of being burnt as the flames began to slowly extinguish themselves.

"Sorry but it isn't that tough sure way to get a guys attention and happiness is food. Thats normally how Amy gets me to slow down...for a minute." The famous hero added the last part as he remembered Amy trying to give him a death hug after he had eaten the brownies she had made.

The princess thought about it for a moment before a large smile formed on her muzzle,"Your right! Its perfect! Thanks Sonic!"

Turning on her heel, she ran off waving at the hedgehog. She was no longer going to Creams. Her new destination was Amys place. Luckily, Blaze didn't have to run all the way to the pink hedgehogs abode. Amy Rose was just leaving a store with a few bags in her hands. Catching the others attention, the two greeted eachother happily.

"Hey Blaze! I didn't plan on seeing you here. How have you been?" A cheerful smile followed the question as she waited for a response.

"I've been good. But I was actually on my way to see you," the purple female confessed."I have a favor to ask."

Interested, the pink hedgehogs ears perked up. "Really? What kind of favor?" It had better not be one about Sonic or she would feel the wrath of her piko piko hammer, friend or not.

"I want to bake something for Silver but I'm not familiar with 'cooking'." Using her fingers, she put air quotes around the last word.

Amy flashed the cat another smile. "Thats it? Thats easy. Come by my house tomorrow and I'll help you!"

Blaze was relieved and the two departed, going in opposite to be well rested for tomorrow, she quickly headed back to Creams house. Once there, she talked to the two rabbits before heading off to bed. Tomorrow was Christmas and hopefully she would have something to give to her best friend.

The next morning, the alarm went off disturbing the resident in the room. Rising from the bed, Blaze took a quick shower before getting her usual attire on. It consisted of her purple robe, white tights, white gloves with fuzzy cuffs, and red and white high heeled shoes that also had fuzz lining the top of them. Ready to start her day, the cat quickly made her way downstairs.

"Morning Miss Blaze! Are you ready to go to Amys?" Cream asked politely.

Blaze glanced over at the younger girl and smiled,"Yep. Getting ready to head over now. If you need anything just call my cell."

The young rabbit just nodded in response. The purple feline walked outside and began to head over to the hedgehogs apartment. Blaze had decided to ask her for help since she was known for being an excellent cook. Being a princess, she herself had never used an oven or cooking utensils. The closest she had come to cooking was using a microwave.

The apartment complex came into view. Lightly jogging, she reached the door and lightly rapped her knuckles on it. Three seconds later the doorknob slowly twisted before opening. Seeing her new student standing outside Amy opened it wider for her to enter.

Blaze had never seen the pink females home so she cautiously walked inside and took a quick once over. "Wow. Nice place you have."

Giggling, Amy Rose closed the door and walked over to the kitchen,"Thanks. So what do you want to make?"

"Uhhh..." Scratching the back of her head, she shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know."

"How do you feel about him? Do you like him as a friend or more than a friend?" Amy asked thoughtfully as she leaned against the counter.

Slightly taken aback, Blaze felt her cheeks turn red and her gaze slid towards the floor. "More than a friend."

"Then lets make heart shaped cookies!" She exlaimed loudly causing the other one to jump. "Get over here so we can start. Cookies don't bake themselves!"

Joining the other female, the purple cat glanced around,"Where do we start?" She warily eyed all the ingredients on the counter.

Amy took out some measuring cups before pointing at the oven,"Preheat it to 350."

"What?" Blaze asked as she stared down the huge object infront of her. Preheat?

There was an audible sigh from the hedgehog as she stood up. "Nevermind. Just put flour, salt, and baking soda in the bowl on the counter. Then mix them together." She began pressing buttons making the strange contraption beep multiple times.

Blaze turned to a glass bowl and looked around. Luckily she found a bag that said flour on it. Lifting the bag up, she dumped the whole thing in and put the empty bag back on the counter. Next she needed salt. On the opposite counter was a small glass cylinder with sea salt. Unaware of the difference, she poured it all in as well. Baking soda had iits name printed on a large metal container. For a third time, the contents was all emptied into the bowl. Grabbing a nearby spoon, it was used to stir the different ingredients together.

"Ok. Blaze that looks good! Lets beat the butter. Then we'll add the brown sugar, white sugar and the mix."

A large bowl was pushed into the felines arms and she once again looked for the needed items. Spotting a stick of butter, she placed it in and began to smack it with her spoon, causing Amy to laugh.

"I didn't literally mean beat it. Use a mixer." A strange white object was handed to her.

Blaze looked at it strangely, not sure how to use it. There was a small switch on its side but it didn't do anything. It was then she noticed the plug which was dangling from the mixer. Picking it up, she pushed it into an outlet. Suddenly, the metal structures on it came to life, scaring Blaze out of her fur. She let out a hiss and dropped it onto the counter where it began to bounce around. The experienced cook lunged forward and unplugged the dangerous tool.

Blaze was holding her hand to her chest as she stared down at the demon thing. "What in the world is that thing! Is it possessed or something?" By now, her fur was on end and her yellow eyes were wide in shock.

Amy scratched the back of her head, a habit she had picked up from Sonic. "I guess I should of warned you about that. The metal parts spin to mix things together. Use it to beat the butter."

Mixer back in her hands, she flipped the switch and pinned her ears back as it began to spin. Soon the butter was done and Amy poured the other two ingredients in. Mixing it, she watched as it turned a brown color.

"Eggs," Amy commented as she went to her fridge.

Returning with the white eggs in hand, she easily cracked them before pouring the yolk in. Blaze was told to use her spoon to stir it. The pink hedgehog picked up the bowl with the dry ingredients and combined it with the other one.

After a few minutes they had thick cookie dough in the bowl. Amy picked up a rolling pin and flattened the dough; she then showed Blaze how to use the heart shaped cookie cutters. Placing them on a cookie dough sheet, the quilled female smiled at their work.

"There! All done! Now to put them in the oven." Just as her pink hand went to grab it, she was lightly moved aside.

"Why bake it in there? I can just use my powers! It will go much faster." Blaze exclaimed as her hands lit on fire.

Jade eyes widened in shock as she realized what was about to happen,"No d-" But she was too late.

Fire shot out but instead of baking them, the cookies became blackened, unedible burnt pieces. Amy was frozen in place, her hand outstretched toward the cookie sheet that once held cookie dough. Both of them remained silent as their eyes were locked on the disaster before them. Yellow and green eyes made contact and the owner of the yellow eyes spoke first.

"Sorry about that. I thought it would work." Picking up the tray, she threw them away.

The pink female just smiled and let out a laugh,"Thats ok. We will just make another batch!" However, at this time she found out most of her containers were empty. "Oh, it turns out I'm out of ingredients and none of the stores are open. I'm sorry Blaze but it looks like we can't make anymore." She gave the cat an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it too much. It was obviously my fault. How about we do this again sometime and I won't burn them with my fire." Blaze said as she gave her a fake smile.

Luckily, Amy didn't seem to notice the forced smile and grinned back. "Alright! Wow! Look at the time! Its already five."

"Five! I gotta go Amy!" The purple feline ran over to the door,"Thanks for having me over!" Opening the door, she left the building as fast as she could.

How could she forget that she was supposed to meet Silver at the park. He chose for them to meet there at 5:30 so they could exchange presents. Except she had nothing to give him. Heart beat racing as she ran, the female sprinted up a hill. On the very top stood a silhouette of a specific hedgehog as he stared at the sunset. Blushing madly, her legs slowed down until she was walking up to him.

"Hey Silver," she waved her hand as he turned to her.

A huge smile broke out across the white hedgehogs face as he saw his best friend. "Hey Blaze! I was afraid you weren't going t to come." Before she could even reply, he pushed a small box into her hands,"Merry Christmas!"

Tears threatened to spill as she gazed down at the present. "S-Silver...I..I" Taking a deep breath, she looked him dead in the eye as she spoke,"I tried to make you something special but I ended up ruining it...I'm so sorry."

Blaze turned away as she prepared to leave but a pair of strong arms around her waist stopped her. Suprised at this, she could see two white arms holding her securely. Moving her head to the side, she was greeted with the sight of Silver smiling. Releasing her, he just spun her around and hugged her closer.

"Blaze, I don't care if you don't have a present for me." The white male whispered into her ear,"As long as your by my side I have everything I wanted. I love you Blaze the Cat."

The purple feline couldn't believe her ears. The one she loved actually loved her back and had admitted it first. Pulling away slighlty, she stared deeply into his eyes. The two lovers stood like that for another minute before they both leaned in, their lips touching.

Blaze was the first to break off the kiss as she hugged him tightly,"I love you too Silver the Hedgehog. Merry Christmas."

Willowpelt12:"Well thats the end. I hope you all enjoyed. Its my first time writing for these two so I tried my best. For the baking scene, I actually had to look up instructions on how to bake cookies so it would be accurate. I fail as a cook too. Well I'll try to update with the next couple I do as soon as possible."

Tails: *Bounces up and down with his arm in the air* "Its my turn! Do a chapter for me now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Now for Tails and Cream! Sorry if the titles are horrible. I'm not very creative in that category. Also I am very sorry for the delay. I've been so busy for the holidays that I had no time to write. X-mas may be over but I still plan to write the rest of the chapters so I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you all can excuse my absence.

Tails:"Finally!"

Young Love

Miles "Tails" Prower is a young yellow fox who has two tails, blue eyes, and is known as a child genius; his best friend and adoptive older brother is Sonic the Hedgehog. The kitsune is able to build countless machines, including the X Tornado and has the ability to fly by spinning his twin tails. Tails has fought Eggman several times at Sonics side and helped save the day. He could do almost anything but one thing caused his brain to get all foggy and break his concentration.

Cream the Rabbit. She would smile and his heart would start hammering away like a drum while his cheeks would turn red. The young girl managed to always cheer him up when he was down an invade his example, he had recently worked on drawing blueprints for another plane. Completeing that task, he began to write down the name of the prototype and thats when he discovered he wrote down, Creams Tornado. Erasing the name he replaced it with the Tornado Two.

Today, our favorite fox was at the mall, lost. It had been his idea to go and find a gift for everyone but he didn't know where stores were located or what to get some of them. Malls were so big and people were scurrying from one store to another. Just crossing their path held the possible threat of getting trampled, and he didn't want to be stepped on. Changing direction, he headed toward a chao store deciding to get Cheese something. Blue eyes roamed over the many shelfs and racks filled with different types of items. A small winter hat caught his attention and he picked it up. It was just the right size for Cheeses head and it would look good on him. Paying for it, he set off again into the turmoil.

The young fox boy wandered from shop to shop for a few minutes, but as time passed he began to feel less and less enthusiastic. Everyone was marked off his list except one, Cream. Nothing was popping out or stood out from the others, he was beginning to fear that he wouldn't be able to buy Cream a present. Nervous and uneasy, he darted into the last store and his eyes desperately examined the merchandise inside. Thats when he saw it. Angels seemed to sing as he slowly walked up to it and gently picked it up. It was a chao doll but this one was a limited addition one. It was an Angel chao. There were many dolls of this chao but none looked as real as this one and the company only made a few of them. They were difficult to find as it was but he managed to find it in here, and at a decent price.

Ecstatic that the sweet rabbit would be marked off the list, the kitsune went up to the register. Giving the woman his money, he promptly left the mall and flew home with all his bags. Snow began to slowly fall from the sky, causing the tips of Tails fur to slowly turn white. It wasn't that cold outside but he slighlty shivered from the snow melting on him. In no time he reached his place at the Mystic Ruins and easily unlocked the door. Usually he would of wore some type of jacket but he had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten to grab one. Shaking himself, the fox make his way over to his couch and placed down the bags. Wrapping paper was already set out on the table, ready to be used.

"I really hope Cream likes her gift," Tails mumbled under his breath as he took the Angel chao out.

For a moment, his eyes studied the stuffed doll before placing it on the table. Grabbing a bag, he began to wrap and put some presents in bags. About an hour later he was almost done. Back aching from sitting straight for so long, Miles arched his back until it made a popping noise. Muscles relaxing, a sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned back against his couch.

A knocking noise caught his attention and the young genius shot off the couch. Without stopping he began to hide all the presents and unwrapped items in his closet. By now the knocking had gotten louder, practically a pounding sound. It was obvious by the impatience who his visitor was. Running to the door, Tails thought was proved right when he saw a familiar hedgehog tapping his foot as usual.

"Took you long enough!" Sonic remarked with his arms crossed.

Tails simply rolled his eyes and let the speedster in,"Well I was sort of in the middle of something when you interrupted me." Clamping his mouth shut he realized his mistake too late.

The famous blue blurs eyes grew larger and there was a mischievious smile on his muzzle. "Were you wrapping presents? Why don't I help you?"

"On no you don't! You just want to peek and see what I got you!" Lunging forward, his arms managed to wrap around his older brothers leg before he could take off.

"Let go! Tails! Let go," shaking his leg frantically proved to be useless. The yellow male refused to release his grip and it caused Sonic to continue whining,"Just one little peek! I'll act suprised!"

"NO!" Holding on firmly, he managed to drag the unwilling blue hedgehog over to the front door by one leg. "Seems I'll have to kick you out until I can hide your present." With that he shut the door, blocking the pouting mobian.

Once the door was firmly locked, he let out a breath of relief. That had been way too close. If he had been a second late Sonic would of been speeding through the house, searching for the gifts. With a small grunt, he walked back to his spot and finished wrapping.

Smiling proudly at his work, Tails hid the presents in his garage, no one except him could get them. Satisfied with his work, he decided to turn in early. In two days it would be Christmas and he could give Cream her gift. He hoped she would like his gift.

Two days later, everyone was meeting at Creams house for the Christmas party. Tails put the packages and bags in his plane. Once everything was loaded securely, he took off. As he flew, he could see the whole city and he was close enough to make out some familiar faces.

Rouge and Knuckles were walking down the street. Knuckles had a bag slung over his shoulder that was filled with gifts. Both mobians wore a headband with reindeer antlers, the only difference was Knuckles had a fake glowing red nose on. Judging by the scowl on the guardians face, he guessed it hadn't been the red males choice to dress up. His female companion was leading and her mouth kept moving, probably retelling something that happened earlier. Tails attention shifted to another pair of his friends.

Sonic and Amy were also walking but Sonic had a huge stack of boxes and bags in his arms. Vision obscured, Amy had her hand lightly holding his wrist so she could guide him. A small laugh escaped when he barely saw the light blush tinting the blue hedgehogs cheeks, he always thought that his best friend had secret feelings for the pink female. Hopefully Cream would show how she felt about him. Diverting his attention back to the sky, it was easy to see his destination in the distance.

Landing the aircraft in a nice clear grassy area, Tails hopped out and unloaded his stuff. I can do this! Just hand Cream her gift and she will hopefully like it! Standing outside, he gave himself a peptalk in his head.

"Umm Tails are you just going to stand there?" A feminine voice scared him slighlty.

"Oh! Sorry!" He replied while his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. The blush intensified as the voice turned out to be Creams. "I got distracted is all. Can I come in?"

Cream let out a giggle and opened the door wider,"Of course Tails! Come in and make yourself comfortable. You can place your gifts on that table." She pointed to a large table in the corner of the room.

Turns out Tails was the first one to arrive so it was quiet inside. Leaving the table, his feet led him over to the couch where he took a seat. It wasn't to long until more guests arrived. It was Sonic and Amy, the two happily entered and the blue male instantly put his load on the table. Rouge and Knuckles followed a minute later, before long everyone had arrived. Even Shadow was there, although he mostly kept to himself.

"I'm glad everyone could come today," Cream began as soon as everyone finished greeting one another and swapping stories,"but I believe its time to exchange gifts."

Sonic, of course, was the first to reach the table. Grabbing some packages, the speedster handed them out to people. Tails grasped Creams gift and shyly walked over to her. Blushing madly, he presented his gift to her.

"This is for you Cream. Merry Christmas." Managing to keep his voice steady, he placed it in her hands.

The rabbit happily took the bag with a sweet smile. "Thanks Tails. Heres your gift," she turned around to retrieve a box.

Gifts exchanged, the two began to open them. Blue eyes widened as he took out a brand new tool weren't just any tools either. Tails had trouble finding them and when he did they were quite expensive. Raising his eyes, the yellow fox noticed that his crush was holding her gift. Brown eyes stared intently at the doll, slowly filling with tears. However, they were tears of happiness. At first, Tails thought she hated it but that thought was pushed away when she hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you Tails! I love it!" She released him and smiled down at the Angel chao doll. "I wanted one but I could never find one." She stated as a small blush tinted her cheeks.

Tails and Cream smiled at one another as blue eyes met brown eyes. She once again hugged the yellow kitsune and he returned it. There was a fluttering sensation in his stomach but Tails actually enjoyed it. The rabbits feelings weren't exactly clear yet but they were still young. The two would have time to grow and figure out how they felt towards one another. Tails was willing to wait and didn't mind staying her friend. Who knows, she might return the feelings in the near or far future. As long as she was happy, he would be happy.

Leaning forward, Cream gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek before bounding over to Amy. Lightly a gloved hand touched a white cheek as it slowly turned pink. This Christmas was definitely a memorable one.

Willowpelt12:"Done! This was light fluff since they are just kids. I didn't want to be too heavy on the romance."

Tails:"I'm fine with it. I'm just glad I got a chapter."

Willowpelt12:"Good. Ok next chapter shall be Shadamy and then Shadouge."


	4. Can Opposites Attract?

Ok so I just realized I could actually enter the chapters names when I add stories so hopefully chapters titles won't just be Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc. Ok this is Shadamy so if you don't like them then don't read. Anyway on with the story!

Can Opposites Attract?

Shadow's POV

Leaning against a tree, I watched the residents go about their day. These mobians rarely bothered me and thats how I liked it. The only ones who spoke to me was Faker and his friends and that wasn't exactly something I was ecstatic about. Sure I might get lonely at times but I'd rather be alone than listen to Faker ramble on about some idiotic thing. Closing my eyes I listened to the sounds around me. It was quieter today since it was winter so most people stayed indoors. There wasn't any snow but it was chilly outside.

Reopening my eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat as I found a pair of jade eyes staring at me. The owner was a familiar pink female hedgehog. A growl of annoyance was uttered from my throat as I shot her a glare.

"What do you want Pinky?" I asked turning my head.

Amy Rose frowned at her nickname and crossed her arms,"Well I came over here to see if you had any plans but if your just going to be mean then forget it!"

Turning my full attention on her, I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know that?"

Amy looked down at the ground which was unusual for her,"Its just that I noticed your always by yourself so I thought maybe for once you'd like to hang out. Its Christmas morning and no one deserves to be alone on Christmas. Not even you Shadow."

Hearing her say that caused an unfamiliar feeling in my chest and stomach. What was this feeling? It was pleasant but it made me feel...flustered? Ignoring the feeling, I returned my attention on the pink female before me.

"Why me though? What about Faker?" I asked feeling curious. She jumped at any chance to spend time with the annoying blue furball.

"I've decided to take a break from Sonic. He's sort of been distant and...off. I don't know." She let out a sigh and looked up at me,"I noticed you just standing here so I decided that I could spend time with you and get to know you better!"

It was then that she reached forward and grabbed my hand. Because of this action my face grew warm and I sensed myself feeling flustered again. Pulling my hand away, I looked off into the distance so she wouldn't see me blush.

"I guess we can hang out. I have nothing better to do," I replied with no emotion in my voice.

A squeal pierced my ears as she embraced me,"I'm so glad! Lets go to my place where its warm!" Without waiting for a reply, Amy began to drag me to her apartment.

The pink hedgehog led me to the complex she lived in and we soon arrived infront of her door. Amy unlocked her door and invited me inside. I was quite suprised by the inside since it wasn't what I expected. The place wasn't completely pink or blue. The walls were a nice shade of light brown and the floor was wood; walnut to be exact. The furniture was modern and went well with the colors of her apartment. The place actually appealed to me and I wouldn't mind hanging out here for a bit.

Amy Rose went into the small kitchen and went over to the fridge,"Do you want something to drink Shadow? Are you hungry?" She turned back to me as she grabbed some ice tea.

I just shook my head in response. Something about her just made me want to stay here. I felt attracted towards her and that scared me. These emotions were foreign and I didn't want to get hurt by showing or following them. Rose is very attractive but it wasn't just her looks that attracted me. She also has an amazing personality. Don't get me wrong, she has her annoying quirks but who doesn't. Somehow she manages to encourage others and compels them to open up. Like the time on the Ark she was able to remind me that Maria didn't want me to avenge her death but let the residents live happily.

"Shadow why are you staring at the television? Nothings on," her sweet voice reminded me of where I was.

Turns out I had been staring at a blank tv screen like an idiot,"I was thinking."

Amy sat next to me and lightly sipped her drink before setting it down on the coffee table. I felt uncomfortable as her green eyes watched me. My red eyes locked with hers as she began speaking.

"Shadow...do you like being alone? No offense but I would hate to not have any friends or no one to trust." A small frown was on her muzzle as she spoke.

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling. "Its not that I like being alone. I don't...feel comfortable around others. You have to see if from my view. Everyone tends to think I'm anti-social and that I'll just back stabbed them. Its just easier to not make friends. Its useless to have friends or get to know someone." My eyes glanced back down at her and seeing her expression made me feel quilty. A small tear slid down her cheek and I quickly began to rephrase my sentence,"Its not that I don't want to know you or anything! I haven't had any reason to make friends. I just find it hard to be as social as everyone."

I stopped as the pink one shook her head indicating me to stop talking. Using one of her gloved hands, she wiped the tear away and gave me a small smile.

"I'm not crying because of that. I sort of feel bad that you feel that way. It has to be hard to watch everyone talking and laughing with friends while you have no one." Slowly, I watched her cautiously as she shuffled closer to me. "I think that you should lower your wall sometimes so everyone can know the real you. You act cold and uncaring which caused the others to be afraid of you and then they don't want to get near you." Again she scooted closer to me,"I was lucky and was able to see the real you for a moment."

By now my cheeks were as red as my stripes. She kept getting closer and closer but the strange thing was I wasn't stopping her. All I wanted to do was embrace her and just kiss her but I wasn't sure how she would react to that. I didn't want to risk a slap on the face and I didn't want to offend her in any way.

"R-Rose I need to use the restroom!" Before she could reply, I dashed off as fast as I could.

Locating the bathroom, I easily shut the door behind me and took a few deep breaths. What is going on with me? I have a mental barrier around myself but a few minutes with her and its knocked down like a house of cards. How was she able to get inside my head and reawake my emotions? Going over to the sink, I slashed cold water on my face. Feeling more alert from the cold sensation, I looked up at my reflection.

"I can do this. All I have to do is keep my cool until its time to leave. Thats not so hard," I frowned at myself as I realized I was talking to myself. Great, now I'm going crazy.

Taking one last deep breath I prepared to head back out. Exiting the bathroom, I spotted the Rose still on the couch. A sly smile broke out across her muzzle as her eyes landed on me.

"Have fun in there?" Amy asked with an innocent look on her face.

Feeling uneasy now I stopped dead in my tracks. "Its a bathroom so I wouldn't use the word fun...what were you doing while I was gone?"

A giggle followed my question and that made me cautious,"Oh nothing. Just sat here waiting for you."

The innocent smile had replaced the sly one but that didn't make me feel any better. Heading back over to the couch, I took my former spot. However, I noticed the smile on the pink hedgehogs face widen as soon as I sat down. The female then leaned forward and I could feel her breath on my ear.

"I think you should look up," she whispered.

Listening, my crimson eyes slowly traveled up and landed on something dangling from the ceiling. Hanging from a string was a small mistletoe. When did that get there?

"You know what that means right?" Amy purred in my ear as heat rushed to my face. "You have to kiss me."

Snapping my head around, I just stared at her in shock and bewilderment. I knew I most likely looked like a deer caught in the headlights but I had just been ambushed by a little twig. A lump had formed in my throat as I realized there was no way out of it. I could make a run for it but she might of locked the door; also I didn't want to risk getting hit with that hammer. She might think I don't want to kiss her and offending her usually resulted in the appearance of that piko piko hammer.

Amy Rose closed her green eyes and leaned towards me. Giving in, I closed the distance between our lips. Once we made contact it was like an electrical shock ran through my entire body. Without thinking I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her arms lightly rest around my neck as we continued kissing. Air soon became an issue so we broke apart, gasping for air. We were both blushing as we made eye contact. Staring into her eyes, it was as if I was drowning in a sea of jade. They were so beautiful and enchanting that I couldn't look away. Sadly, she broke our eye contact as she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her bracelets.

"Wow...that was...amazing." Amy Rose said as she tried to find words to explain how she felt. "I'm glad you came over." She kept her eyes locked on her hands as she spoke.

I couldn't help but smirk seeing her acting all nervous. I lightly placed my finger under her chin and lifted it up until our eyes met. Her intense gaze seemed to stare directly at me as she searched my face for any signs of regret or disgust. The blush remained on her cheeks as mine slowly faded.

I gave her a smile as I replied,"I'm glad you convinced me to come over Miss Rose." Leaning forward I lightly whispered in her ear,"And I enjoyed that kiss. Not to mention we are still under the mistletoe."

She smiled up at me as she rested her head on my chest,"Merry Christmas Shadow."

"Merry Christmas Rose." I lighlty stroked her quils.

For the second time that day we kissed. I don't regret what happened and Christmas is definitely my new favorite holiday.

Willowpelt12:"Yay! Another chapter done! I am actually quite proud of this chapter. I've never done a Shadamy chapter so I think this turned out well. Ok, I'm going to say this ahead of time' I'm sorry if any chapters are similiar or share any themes together but its hard to think of a new plot for each one. I won't make two exactly the same but I might use the mistletoe idea again. Next up is Shadouge!"

Shadow:"Excuse me? You just had me kiss Amy and already I'm going to be in another chapter, And with Rouge."

Willowpelt12:"Alot of people love you. Also after Shadouge I'm going to do Shadikal. Which should be my last couple with Shadow."

Shadow:"Geez! I am getting tossed from one girl to another. But who wouldn't want to be with the Ultimate Lifeform?"


	5. Stealing More Than Just Jewels

Ok time for another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chappy.

Stealing More Than Just Jewels

There was a party being held at Tails place for Christmas. Rouge usually skipped out or only stayed for a few minutes but this time she was on a mission. A certain hedgehog had stolen her heart and she was set on winning his. A blue hedgehog stood infront of her eating the chilidogs. No it was not Sonic the Hedgehog, he wasn't her type. She had her heart set on a hedgehog that was also known as the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow the Hedgehog. The feelings she felt for him were new and had appeared after they worked on a project for G.U.N. together. The jewel thief had almost skipped out on the party but changed her mind once he showed up.

Everyone had been quite shocked when they saw Shadow walk into the room. Obviously he had been invited but they hadn't expected him to show up, or even stay for more than two minutes. However, Shadow stayed in the corner of the room, not talking to anyone. Sonic had gone over there and greeted him but the short answers indicated that he wanted to be left alone.

Rouge watched her love interest closely as he glanced around the room. Something about the ebony hedgehog seemed to pull her towards him. Aqua blue eyes scanned the crowd but they always rested on the red and black male. His midnight black fur looked soft and sleek while his white chest fur stood out against it, a nice contrast. But what really got her attention was Shadows eyes. They were crimson red and matched his stripes perfectly. His eyes were piercing and it felt like he was always watching you. Rouge also admired his personality. The dark male wasn't afraid to tell you the truth or what he believed in, he was also dark and mysterious and that just made the bat want him even more.

The Ultimate Lifeform didn't seem to be paying much attention as she observed him. An idea popped into the white females head and she grinned happily. Swinging her hips seductively as she walked, Rouge reached her target and lightly dragged a finger across his cheek.

"Hey Shadow. Fancy meeting you here. I didn't think you'd come," her voice was silky smooth as she whispered in his ear.

The males ear twitched as he felt her breath ruffle his fur there. "No reason not to." He answered simply as he didn't look at her.

Rouge felt slightly aggravated that he barely acknowledged her. "Shads is that the only reason you came?"

"Don't call me that," Shadow quickly replied as his eyes snapped onto her face. "Whats with all the questions Rouge?"

The intense look in his eyes caused her breath to get caught in her throat. Rouge managed to regain her thoughts and just smiled,"Now now. No need to get snappy. Its just that you usually avoid going to events or being around so many people is all."

Crimson eyes searched her face for a moment before the owner shrugged. "Can't I go places without being questioned?"

"Of course Shads! I'm just trying to start some small talk but you always manage to ruin it." The white bat lightly pinched his cheek teasingly. She knew he wouldn't hurt her since she was a valuable ally.

A growl rumbled from his throat as he turned away. Rouge wasn't sure but she thought she saw a blush on his cheeks. The jewel thiefs smile widened in satisfaction as she tried to look at his face. That task was difficult since Shadow kept shifting his body so she couldn't see. Giving up, the female bat leaned against the wall next to him.

"Any girlfriends?" She asked.

The ebony hedgehog whipped his head around to stare at her. He was shocked by her bluntness. "Where did that come from?"

I'm just curious is all," shrugging, she kept her emotions under check but her heart was going crazy. "I mean theres no harm getting to know each other better. So do you?"

Shadow let out a sigh and leaned his head back,"If you must know, no. I don't see why I would suddenly have one. I don't want one any way."

To Rouge that sounded like a challenge and she was going to take it. The bat was going to do everything she could to change his mind. Slowly, she put her plan in action by leaning closer to the dark mobian. She could feel him growing uncomfortable as he tried to shift away without her noticing. That was pointless as she just followed him step for step.

"Rouge would you mind not being so close," he said taking another step back.

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Rouge questioned as she stepped forward.

Flattening his ears against his head, he tried to look intimidating. "Knock it off Rouge! I'm not joking!"

"What a temper you have." Rouge commented as she crossed her arms,"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. I doubt any girl would like to be around, let alone kiss, a cranky hedgie."

Fuming, the Ultimate Lifeform glared at the white female as she practically insulted him, and she sayed it loud enough for everyone to hear nonetheless. Amy had stopped her conversation with Cream as Sonic froze in midstep. Tails tried not to stare at them while Blaze just watched the two, puzzled. Crimson eyes locked onto the female who wore a victorious smile, but that soon faded as a smirk formed on Shadows muzzle.

"You truly believe that?" He simply asked her with the smirk still there. His voice was dangerously calm which made some of the others feel nervous.

Rouges warily eyed him as she felt like something was off,"Maybe. Why do you want to know my opinion all of a sudden?"

A small chuckle answered her as he took a step closer to her. "Because I am about to prove you wrong,"then Shadow grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers.

The action shocked not only the white bat but everyone in the room. Sonics mouth was hanging open as his eyes widened in astonishment, Amy had her hand over her mouth as she openly stared at them, meanwhile Tails continued to looked away not wanting to watch. The others either gasped or silently watched as they couldn't look away. No one thought that Shadow would kiss another person, let alone Rouge who he didn't seem to care for.

The two parted and they both had a blush spread across their cheeks. Rouge smiled while Shadow wore his usual smirk.

"I am guessing I proved you wrong," Shadow concluded as he folded his arms over his chest.

The white bat flirtasiously batted her eyelashes at him before speaking,"You definitely proved me wrong hon. No doubt about that." Usually the jewel thief would try anything to not admit she was wrong but she was too happy and giddy to care right now.

Sonic shook his head and glanced over at Tails. Eyes met and they both could easily read the others silent message, what just happened? Amy and Cream began their conversation but were less enthusiastic as they kept glancing over at the dark hedgehog and the female bat.

"I guess the Christmas spirit got to them," Blaze commented quietly to Silver who just smiled in response.

Hands with long white gloves, locked around the male hedgehogs neck. Rouge looked up at him with a flirtasious smile,"So is my Christmas present another kiss?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at that,"I'm not sure you even deserve another one after insulting me."

The female pouted causing the other one to cave. Ruby red eyes closed as he leaned down to kiss her. Rouge closed her eyes as well as they made contact. This time the other partiers did their best not to stare as they resumed whatever they were doing before. That Christmas Shadow realized he had developed feelings for the famous jewel thief. The kiss had awakened new emotions and feelings that he was convinced he didn't have. The ebony male had stolen something of hers so she was just returning the favor. Instead of stealing jewels, Rouge had stolen something better, Shadows heart.

Willowpelt12:"Another chapter finished. This one was somewhat difficult but I think I did a decent job on it. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters but I wanted to try something new. Every other couple I've done so far, the two share the same feelings for one another. I decided to have only have one of them have strong feelings while the other doesn't care."

Sonic:"BWAHAHAHAHA! Shadow kissed Rouge! Atleast he isn't going after Amy in this one. The Shadamy chapter made me gag."

Shadow:"SHUT UP FAKER! Your just jealous because all the girls like me better."

Sonic:*gasp* "Lies! If you try to steal Amy I'll find the biggest Shadow fangirl and give you to her!"

Shadow:*growls* "Not unless I find the biggest Sonic fangirl first! ...if there are any..."

Sonic:"HEY!"

Willowpelt12:"Ok? Also I realized I have been neglecting Lost Love so I will motivate myself to start writing chapters for that story as well. Sorry for making you all wait."


	6. Can The Ultimate Lifeform Love?

Sorry for the wait. I sometimes need to kick myself to update. Coming up with all these ideas and writing Lost Love takes up a lot of brain power. I shall try to update both stories as much as possible. Ok this is Shadow and Tikal. This is my first time writing for Tikal so sorry if she has any OCC. I even did some research on her.

Can The Ultimate Lifeform Love?

Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as "The Ultimate Lifeform", was seen running over snow covered ground. The dark mobian was normally associated with his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, but they were complete opposites. Shadow hated being compared to him because he strongly believed that he was better than that blue furball in every way. Being "The Ultimate Lifeform" obviously pointed that out and he didn't have emotions to control his actions like that idiotic faker. That was an advantage because he didn't have to worry about others or be concerned about their "feelings". To the ebony and crimson male, emotions were just a huge waste of time and you don't need them. No one cares if you had a bad day so you should just move reoccupying the males attention, he didn't notice the peach-orange echidna in the distance.

Her name was Tikal. Tikal had been residing in the Master Emerald but just recently Tails had found a way to set her free, without releasing Chaos. Knuckles had been overjoyed that there was another echidna around but he had no romantic feelings for her; a white bat had already stolen his affection. But the two echidnas were good friends. Today was her first day in Station Square and the girl was amazed by everything she saw. It was much different from her home in the past and she couldn't help but feel a little homesick. Tikal was about to start walking when something slammed into her back, knocking her onto her back.

Shadow groaned in pain as he collided into a solid object. Eyes closed, he realized that he could feel something warm under him and it appeared to be moving. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. They were cobalt, the same shade of blue as his rval but he didn't feel repulsed by the color, which was a first. Instead the dark hedgehog found himself captivated by them as he stared into them.

Sadly, a feminine voice broke their eye contact as it asked,"Will you please get off? Your crushing me." The voice was neither accusing nor angry, it just sounded confused.

Blushing madly, the ebony male helped her to her feet. On her feet, he was able to get a good look at her. And he was content with what he saw. The female echidna was quite attractive with her peach-orange fur and captivating blue eyes. It was then that he realized what he was doing and quickly looked away, feeling flustered.

"Sorry for running into you. I should pay more attention." Shadow tensed as he realized he had just apologized and meant it! He must of hit his head harder than he thought.

A giggle escaped from her throat and she lightly touched his arm, making him flinch slightly. "Its ok. No damage done."

It would be a lie if Shadow said he wasn't attracted to her. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he desperately looked at everything but her. Unconsiously, he scratched the back of his head like Sonic.

"I never got your name. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," he said. It felt like there was a knot in his stomach as he held out his hand.

"I'm Tikal," she replied, gently shaking his hand. "Hey! Are you one of Sonics friends?" Her question came out of nowhere and dumbfounded the black hedgehog.

Resisting the urge to curl his lip in disgust, he quickly shook his head,"I wouldn't exactly say friend. More of an acquiantance. Not by choice."

She let out another giggle and the crimson striped male found himself loving the sound of it. Registering that there was something warm on his arm, he looked down and noticed her hand was still there. Tikal watched his gaze land on her hand, causing her to pull it back with a small blush. The two were oblivious to the fact that they felt an attraction between one another. Swiftly turning, the female echidna was preparing to leave when a hand grabbed her arm. It was a tight grip but it wasn't loose either. Looking up, she found two ruby red eyes staring back at her.

The Ultimate Lifeform instantly jumped back as soon as he realized what he had done. With a sheepish smile, he lightly rubbed his arm. He had no idea why he did that or what he had been thinking. Now she probably thought something was wrong with him or that he had no manners.

"Sorry," he mumbled feeling embarrassed,"I didn't mean to do that. I don't even know why I had done it." What was with this girl? She somehow managed to get him to blurt out the truth and say things he didn't want to do.

"Its ok. You did nothing wrong," Tikal said kindly. This hedgehog intrigued her and she felt like getting know him. "Shadow...lets go get some hot cocoa!"

At that suggestion, his head snapped up in suprise. Before Shadow could react further, her gloved hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. A small genuine smile formed as he obediantly followed her. Winter was turning out to be a great season, despite the cold. The ebony hedgehog still wasn't entirely sure about his feelings for this certain girl but he had an inkling that she was going to be involved in his life. Unlike other girls, she was kind and caring and he felt like it wasn't an thing was for sure, he was going to have some cocoa with her. With time, their feelings could develop and they could see where that lead them. For now, he was content to just follow the echidna infront of him.

Willowpelt12:"I am officially done with Shadow...and Tikal but this was her only pairing. This story was more light fluff but I liked it this way. Not every couple has to kiss for there to be love. I wanted to write more about the love sparking instead of them both having feelings for the other. Well you can comment your opinions or not...but I do love comments!"

Shadow:"FINALLY! I don't have to deal with you anymore! I was about to bash my head against the wall."

Willowpelt12:"Well..."

Shadow:"What?"

Willowpelt12:"I actually plan on having you in another fic I am going to write later on. Sorry!"

Shadow:"...why? Why must you torture me!"

Sonic:"Because she loves to write about the two sexiest hedgehogs around! Although I am sexier than Shadow in everyway!" *thumbs up*

Willowpelt12:"Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a Vector and Vanilla one. Challenge accepted!"


	7. Love Isn't Just For the Young

Another chapter and this time its Vector and Vanilla! Not even sure how Vector would kiss someone. Just kissing a crocodile seems weird. Oh well, I'll try my best on this couple. I do not own any Sonic characters.

Love Isn't Just For the Young

Team Chaotix is a detective agency which was made up of three members. There was Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, and Vector the Crocodile. Vector was known as the muscle of the group and he was easily frustrated with the hyperactive bee. But his mood wasn't going to be ruined today. The crocodile was planning to go and see a certain female rabbit. He wasn't sure when it had started but Vector had developed a crush on Creams mother, Vanilla. Something about the gentle rabbit made his heart melt and he found himself fumbling over his words.

This time it was going to be different though. He was determined to see her today, sweep her off her feet and confess his feelings. Grinning, the green reptile set off to go and accomplish his mission. The crocodile happily hummed as he stopped at a shop on his way. A bouquet of flowers in hand, Vector walked up to the front door of Vanilla's house and rang the doorbell. Nervously, he rechecked his breath before the door was opened to reveal a female rabbit wearing a long violet dress with a brown vest and an orange ascot. She had cream colored fur that was brown in some areas, and soft brown eyes. To him, Vanilla was just plain gorgeous and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hello Vector," Vanilla said with a smile. "Come in!" She opened the door wider, letting him inside.

"Its nice to see you Vanilla. I got these for you," he quickly replied as he extended the flowers toward her. Already he was beginning to feel nervous and hoped it wasn't showing. "I chose white since its winter and all. Thought it would also match the white Christmas theme."

Brown eyes moved to look at the white roses that the green male held. Gently taking the flowers from him, she flashed him a dazzling smile. In response, Vectors cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the floor. The lop-eared bunny turned on her heel and disappeared in the kitchen. Soon she returned with the flowers now in a vase and a plate full of cookies.

"Want a cookie?" Vanilla asked sweetly. She put the plate and vase on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch.

Stiffly, the reptilian male shuffled over to her, plopping down next to her. Feeling extremely nervous, he twiddled his thumbs as he tried not to stare at her. Somehow, Creams mother could always jumble his emotions around and cause him to become flustered. Glancing at the plate of cookies, he leaned forward and grasped one of them. Pulling back, he held a sugar cookie that was shaped like Santa Clause. No doubt that Cream had made them. The silence didn't seem to bother the relaxed female as she lightly examined one of the roses.

It got to be too much for Vector so he spoke up,"Hey where's Cream? And Cheese?" He glanced around the room but there was no child or chao in sight.

"Oh. Cream and Cheese went to go visit Tails." She smiled as she thought about her daughter and the young fox,"I think those two like eachother. Tails visits us every week and he is a good boy. No doubt that they will get together in the future." The mother rabbit was sure that Cream had a crush on the kitsune. After all, her daughter had practically bounded around the house when he had called and asked if she wanted to come over.

Vector was glad to change the subject for awhile, it gave him time to think about what he was going to say. "Tails is a smart kid. Anyway, your daughter obviously takes after you in appearance. She will be very beautiful like you." Instantly, his normally green face turned a deep red color. That last comment had somehow slipped out. Now he felt like a big idiot.

Luckily for him, Vanilla didn't seem to notice his embarrassment or she didn't realize that the green male had accidentally spoken his thoughts. The female bunny continued to smile and nodded her head in agreement. It was true though, Cream looked like a smaller version of her mother. You had to be blind not to not see the resemblance. Vector was dragged out of his thoughts when his crush spoke.

"Why did you come over Vector? I don't mean to sound rude, its just that I normally don't see you unless your with Sonic and his friends." The cream colored female lightly placed her hand over his. She just gave him another sweet smile, not realizing the effect she had on him.

Heat rushed to his face at the unexpected contact, causing him to look away so she couldn't see the blush forming. "Actually, I need to tell you something,"Vector said letting out a cough.

Vanilla tilted her head to the side slightly as she waited. Seeing him slightly lose his nerve, she lightly squeezed his hand. "What is it? You can tell me anything." Slowly he turned to look at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Gathering up some courage, the crocodiles vermilion eyes looked into her soft brown ones. "Vanilla the Rabbit. For some time now I have developed feelings for you. I'm not sure when it happened or exactly how but I do know that I really like you." He really should of rehearsed these lines better, he sounded like a lovestruck teenager. "You probably don't like me like that but I had to get it off my chest. If this is too much for you I can leave." The last part was said out of consideration but Vector hoped she wouldn't kick him out.

There was only one word that could describe how Vanilla felt right now. Shock. By now, she had accepted the fact that she was going to be a single mother. That she was never going to find anyone like Creams father. But before her was another man, who was always kind and curtious to her, telling her that he might love her. This time it was her turn to blush as she glanced down.

"Vector...I haven't thought about or even tried to date. I was ready to accept my fate and keep my life the way it is," she said. Flattening down a ruffle in her dress, it gave her a reason not to look up but she could feel the green males anxiety and despair. It seemed to flow off of him in waves, like he was expecting her to say no. "However, I am willing to try if you are."

Heart stopping, he just stared at her as what she said sank in. If he died now, the crocodile knew he would atleast die happy. A huge grin broke out across his face and it took all his self restraint to hold himself back from squeezing the beautiful rabbit to death. A victory dance was necessary but that would ensue behind his bedroom door, away from prying eyes. Placing his finger under her chin, he lightly tilted it up so they made eye contact.

"Vanilla. You don't know how happy that makes me." Vector intently looked into her brown eyes as he spoke,"I know I will never replace your late husband, thats not my intentions, but I am willing to start a new life with you."

The female rabbits eyes widened and tears began to form. This caused the crocodile to panic as he thought he had upset her. Without hesitation, he began to fumble for words as he tried to console her. Letting out a small laugh, Vanilla leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, ceasing his actions. The contact was simple, yet, it meant much more to them. The simple act of a hug came to signify the beginning. It was unclear if they were going to have a future together or not, nevertheless, both mobians were willing to give it a chance and see what happens. Love may wilt or blossom between them, even so it was a risk worth taking. How can you expect to find love if keep your heart under lock and key?

Willowpelt12:"I'd be lying if I said this couple wasn't hard to write for. So far, this couple was the hardest. I don't know much about these two, especially Vanilla since she has a minor role, so I had a difficult time trying to figure out how they would respond and act. I am very sorry if they are out of character at all or if this story wasn't very good. I tried my best!" *puppy dog eyes* "Well I hope it was atleast a fun read. Reviews make me happy and they motivate me to write. Sometimes I have to kick myself to continue updating my stories, I know, I'm lazy sometimes. Anyway, next up is KnucklesxRouge! YAY! And it turns out I'm not done with Shadow. I got a late challenge and I shall accomplish it soon!"

Shadow:"You lied to me! You said I was done! I am so going to chaos spear you!"

Willowpelt12:"Don't blame me! I was given a challenge and I plan to complete it. Now run along and chaos spear Sonic." *lightly pushes him away* "Bye!"


	8. Fun in the Snow

Time for KnucklesxRouge!

Fun in the Snow

Knuckles the Echidna was trudging through the snow as he headed home. It was Christmas afternoon and he was just leaving Tails house. The gang had decided to meet up Christmas morning at the yellow foxes place to exchange gifts. Since most of his stuff had been to large to carry, Tails had offered to bring it to Angel Island later in his X Tornado. The red male had accepted the offer and he wished them all a Merry Christmas.. Walking outside he was greeted by the freezing air. It had snowed all night, causing the ground to be covered in a blanket of white.

A small growl escaped his throat as his leg sank into the snow slightly. Pulling his leg up, the male echidna changed direction and walked up a hill. Something wet and cold collided with the back of his head as he reached the top of the hill. Lifting a gloved hand, he touched the back of his head and was shocked to deiscover it was snow. Perplexed, he glanced around but there didn't seem to be anyone around and it wasn't snowing. Shrugging, Knuckles resumed his journey but stopped dead in his tracks as snow once again made contact with the back of his head. Whirling around, violet eyes scanned the area but again, no one was there.

"What is going on?" Knuckles growled out in pure frustration. Thats when a familiar giggle caused him to look up. "You," he said seeing a certain female bat in the sky.

The female gave him a flirtatious smile as she slowly descended down. "Yes its wonderful me Knuckie!" Rouge replied once she was safely on the ground. Seeing his angry look, she pretended to be hurt. "Aren't you happy to see me? I flew all the way here just to spend time with you."

The guardian narrowed his eyes as he glared daggers at her,"And throwing snow at me was the best way to spend time with me?"

The female bat placed a hand on her hip as she continued to smile. "Now now Knuckie. There is no reason to raise your voice." Her blue eyes shone with amusement as she noticed how irked he looked. She loved pushing his buttons and seeing the reactions she could get out of him.

"Stop calling me that!" Knuckles fumed as she used the nickname she had given him. "My name is Knuckles! Not Knuckie!"

Rouge frowned slightly and took a few steps closer. "Stop whining Knucklehead. I don't know why you get so worked up over the smallest of things." Once she was in arms reach of him, she lightly poked his side,"Are you done throwing a tantrum?"

Embarrassed, his muzzle turned bright red, easily matching his fur. "Shut up bat girl! No one asked you!"

At that, the white females demeanor completely changed. Her smile vanished and the playfulness left her eyes. "Oh so you can call me bat girl but I can't call you Knuckie? Your such a hypocrite!" Bending over, she easily scooped some snow into her hand. She then hurled it at him and it splattered all over his face.

Shock. Thats all Knuckles could register as he remained frozen with snow on his face. The red male couldn't believe that she had dared to throw snow at him, nonetheless, hit him in the face with it. Slowly, a smirk formed on his muzzle while he wiped the snow off his face. Without warning, the echidna had gathered up a considerable amount of snow as well and tossed it. Rouge had not been prepared for him to retaliate this way so the snow hit its target. It easily made contact with her arm, causing her to let out a gasp. Blue eyes and violet eyes met and the two simply stared at one another. A message seemed to pass between them because they both took a few steps back from one another.

Knuckles quickly glanced around trying to find cover. The closest thing was a tree, which he happily used to take refuge. Rouge also had to use a tree for protection. The flirty female cautiously peeked around the tree trunk trying to see where the red echidna had gone. She barely saw one of his dreadlocks from behind a tree before a snowball was flung towards her. She quickly recoiled her head as the item of war barely missed her by an inch. Seemed that the echidna was serious about this. Well, Rouge the Bat was not about to back down from a fight. She would show him what he was messing with!

Knuckles had quickly retreated behind the tree as soon as he had thrown the snowball. It was a fact that bat girl was stealthy and agile. If he was to win this he needed to remain alert and on guard at all times. The guardian was beginning to feel uneasy since it was unusually quiet and nothing was happening. Deciding to risk it, Knuckles poked his head out but was soon greeted with a snowball to the face. Scowling, his eyes landed on Rouges smirking face as she waved at him from behind her tree. Oh it was on now! Gathering up some snow, the red male left the protection of his shelter and sprinted towards Rouge. The bats eyes widened in shock as he boldly ran towards her. Taking action, she began tossing snowballs at him as fast as she could. However, he seemed to be ready for them as he dodged each one with ease. Feeling desperate, she quickly began flapping her wings to take off. There was no such luck, she was stopped with a large snowball to the stomach, winding her.

"That was a lucky shot Knuckie but you won't get another chance like that," she taunted.

The red guardian watched as his rival leapt to her feet and moved so quickly that he didn't see where she had gone. He jumped at the sensation of something cold on his back. Peering over his shoulder, he could clearly see the white snow against his red fur, revealing the fact that Rouge had nailed with him with another snowball. Furious now, he spun around and noticed one of her wings disappear behind a tree. Taking a different approach this time, Knuckles silently stalked toward his target. Reaching his destination without any problems, the echidna jumped infront of the female, causing her to let out a squeal from being startled. Seeing the snow in her hand, Knuckles lunged forward and grabbed her wrist so she couldn't attack him with it.

As soon as his hand touched her, there seemed to be an electric spark that flowed through his body. Every muscle in his body tensed up, his mind going into autopilot. Violet eyes traveled up to her face and he found her staring at him in a peculiar way. It was as if she was trying to decipher what was going on in his head. He then had a flashback to an encounter from the past. It was during the time they had spent on earth and the two had been collecting the last of the Master Emerald shards in space. The two of them had been fighting but to no avail as they were evenly matched. By that point, they were bickering ontop of a beam over a pit of hot lava. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the wisest choice but they had been too busy trying to get the upper hand. Anyway, Rouge had taken a step forward and her foot had slipped off, causing her to fall off. An automatic response in him had triggered and he found himself dangling over the end, holding Rouges hand. After that, he had helped her back up onto the beam. Instantly, their eyes met and he became lost in her eyes. The moment was broken by her yanking her hand away and accusing him of saving her just so he could hold her hand. The nerve of that girl! Well she had given up the shards, using an excuse that they smelled like echidnas or something of that nature. Restoring the Master Emerald, there seemed to be a huge weight taken off his shoulders. Knuckles had then glanced up at Rouge who had looked away asking what. Then for the oddest reason, he apologized to her. It was true he hadn't wanted to hurt her in anyway but she had a part in all of this as much as him. And he was the guardian of the Master Emerald. All she wanted to do was steal it.

"Knuckles?" A feminine voice tore him out of his memories and he stared at the girl infront of him. Her clear blue eyes were filled with confusion and another emotion. He couldn't exactly tell what it was but it looked like...affection?

The snow that had previously been in her hand was now forgotten on the ground. Neither of them were able to look away and it was as if nothing else mattered to them. Tentatively Knuckles began to close the distance between them and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. His lips barely brushed hers but he stopped, giving her a chance to move away if she wanted to. The opposite happened. Rouge impatiently closed the distance by smashing her lips against his. A blush spread across the echidnas cheeks at the unexpected action but he was glad she had taken the initiative. The white females bats eyes were closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling against the kiss, Knuckles closed his eyes as well and loosely circled his arms around her waist. After a few moments the two broke apart but didn't move away from one another. The two were breathing heavily as they gazed at one another passionately. Smiling softly, Rouge leaned her head on Knuckles chest feeling like she was in paradise.

"So," she started to say as she looked up at him,"Who won our little battle?"

A chuckle rose from his throat, making his chest shake slightly. "Lets just say it ended in a deadlock and a truce was formed." The red echidna gave her a charming smile, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "Lets head somewhere warm before we both freeze."

Rouge nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. Merry Christmas Knuckie," she murmured hoping he wouldn't mind her calling him that from now on.

"Merry Christmas bat girl."

Willowpelt12:"Done! Another couple down and more to go. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story but I have to research some characters, think of plots, and then try to keep them in character. But I refuse to throw the towel in and give up! I shall fight to the end! Back to the chapter, I love KnucklesxRouge so they weren't that hard to write for. I enjoy writing the dialouge between them. So the next chapter shall be SonicxBlaze. Hmmm...I have never written Sonic with another female so this shall be a whole new experience for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy atleast one of my oneshots now or in the near future when I finish. Sorry for the wait!"


End file.
